bleachfanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Gai Nagareboshi
Gai Nagareboshi is a Shinigami of unknown origin. Once a Plus living in Rukongai, after encountering the Arrancar Nika, Gai obtained the Zanpakuto Kakusei. The story of Gai Nagareboshi is told through "A Certain Unlucky Person". His Bankai is Shinseina Kakusei. Appearance Gai, despite his feminine appearance, is a male and insists that. He has short brown hair with a small clump of hair down the middle and white hairclips on each side, a slender figure, and wide green eyes, which change into blue within magenta when he accesses his reiatsu. Gai wears a small black shirt, shaped like a diamond; the collar is a thin strand of cloth, wrapping around his own neck, and on the sides of the shirt, there are two thin strips that connect around his back, being tied in a small ribbon-like fashion with two red, intersecting belts over his chest. He wears white hakama, with painted golden phoenix wing designs, tied with a green sash. A large piece of black fabric hangs from the center of the sash; embellished with the images of three origami cranes. Gai also bears two strips of blue cloth that drape over either side of his hips, along with a smaller, white strip of cloth tied around his waist, draped in the same manner. On Gai's arms are white bell-sleeves and two large, scarlet gauntlets, with a golden shell on the back of each hand. He also wears black sandals with black thigh-high socks. Personality and Traits Gai Nagareboshi is a complex person. While he merely wants to be left alone, he also shows signs of wanting to start an adventure. He is rather bitter, cynical, and cold, though people who are close enough to him know that this is an act; as he is actually a kind and caring person. He has a strong sense of justice; the reason his adventure started is because he stepped in to protect the Captain from being killed by Nika. Also he shows an inferiority complex that make him think he can't do anything right or complete. The main reason behind this is that he had been always branded as a worthless person as a Plus. Therefore for his lack of power and mockery of Shinigami, he entered in a gang. This complex can be seen in his usual internal monologue, as he always complains about the situation but he never say it.﻿ Background Recent History First Release- Beginnings Powers and Abilities As a Plus, Gai held very little ability. Despite this, he was able to fight the Arrancar Nika on equal footing with strategy. However, after obtaining his Zanpakuto, his powers had increased expotentially to the point of fighting a Captain on equal footing, though Kakusei was manipulating and increasing his spiritual pressure drastically to the point he could deflect several Kido spells with his blade. Beginning Swordsman: As he has just obtained his Zanpakuto, Gai is only a novice. Despite his incredible strength, Kakusei often slips out of his hands while swinging the blade, and he prefers slow, powerful strikes due to his clumsiness. However, as the story progresses, Gai becomes more skilled with his blade, though he prefers to use his hand-to-hand skill in battle. Shunpo Novice: When it comes to Shunpo, Gai has very little ability. He often stops short of his target or collides with something when moving, thus it is difficult for him to use the ability. Enhanced Strength: Gai's only saving grace is his phenomenal strength. He has enough power to break steel with his bare hands, and break through Nika's Hierro with some effort. He was able to defeat a Captain with his bare hands only after the Captain had exhausted all of his spiritual energy before he passed out, and was not knocked unconcious by General Yamamoto's spiritual pressure until after a few seconds of withstanding it. Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Gai's expertise in hand-to-hand combat is unparalleled in Rukongai, and he was able to defeat two lieutenants at the same time with his bare hands. Enhanced Durability: Fluctuating Spiritual Power: Gai has been noted on several occasions to have vast levels of spiritual energy well beyond other Shinigami, though it fluctuates wildly, with it being unreadable at its lowest point and at its highest point being as high as Nika's. His emotions also affect his spiritual energy: when angered, he is capable of defeating Nika before awakening his true power with only his bare hands, but unmotiviated to fight, he could be defeated by a weak Hollow. Even at less than half strength, his spiritual energy is still comparable to a Captain-level fighter. His spiritual energy is rather difficult for him to control as he has no formal training in controlling it. Due to this and that he has far more spiritual energy than his small and waifish body can consciously contain, it leaks out constantly, preventing him from hiding it and effectively making stealth impossible when dealing with other spiritually-aware beings. Zanpakuto Kakusei (覚醒 lit. Awakening) is the name of Gai's Zanpakuto. In its sealed state, it takes the form of a elegant snow-white katana with its kanji inscribed upon the blade. Its guard has four prongs shaped like wings, and a short length of chain with a 'G' at the end dangles from the base of the hilt. It seems to have a mind of its own; it often gives Gai advice on his battle or insults and mocks him whenever it gets the chance, and ususally prevents him from releasing his Bankai. Shikai: In Shikai, Kakusei is a large broadsword. It has a gear-hilt that can slide off the blade and be used as a flailing weapon. It has an ornately etched base, but its most unique feature is that it has been specially customized with a motorcycle-like gear shift. It's release command is "Let's do it!" (Yatteyaruze!). Though Kakusei's release command was originally "Take Flight" (敗走, "haisō"), Gai has since changed it to the above. Shikai Special Ability: As a beginner, Gai only possesses one special ability in Shikai. However, this is not his own ability. In Shikai, Gai has control over black and white feathers. *'Shining Onslaught' (猛の輝く Takeshi no Kagayaku): Gai is capable of unleashing spinning, 'X'-shaped blasts of white feather-like spiritual energy. However, the attack is flawed. The blast's power is inconsistent, as its appearance varies from jagged and threatening, to frail and laughable. If fired in succession, the 'X' becomes more cracked, with the attack becoming more fragile with crack it gains. If the attack has anything less then seven cracks, it can be shattered with ease. Gai came to the conclusion that if he fires seven shots in row, he leaves himself wide open to attack. *'Dark Pulse' (闇脈 Yami Myaku): Gai puts his hands together in front of his chest and fires a beam of black and purple feathers of spiritual energy from in between them at the opponent, or Gai crosses his arms in front of his face and an orb of black and dark blue circles appears in front of them. Gai then separates his arms and the orb moves in front of Gai's chest. Gai then fires a beam of black and dark blue feathers of spiritual energy from the orb at the opponent. *'Swallow Reversal' (燕返し Tsubame Gaeshi): Gai flies at the opponent, flips in the air, then he becomes engulfed in streaks of white light and flies into the opponent, disappearing before hitting them. Gai can also perform this technique on the ground, where his body becomes surrounded by white streaks and he flies into the opponent multiple times. Bankai: Shinseina Kakusei (神聖な覚醒 lit. Divine Awakening) In Bankai, Kakusei takes the form of a beautiful sword, having a red crystal in its hilt, having the kanji for "eagle" across the blade, and an image of an eagle engraved backwards on the hilt, the tail sticking out slightly on the blade, and the head on the handle. The pommel has an emerald in it, and the rainguard has eagle's wings on the sides. In Bankai, Gai manifests massive, black devilish wings that he can use as incredibly sharp blades. Trivia Gai's Shikai ability was given to PersonaSuperiorDeus by Shiratori Cullen. As such, he/she has permission to use it. Category:Persona Superior Deus Category:Shinigami Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Original Characters